muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Girls
The Golden Girls is a sitcom which aired on NBC from 1985-1992. The show followed the lives of four older women who live in a Miami, Florida home. The show starred Bea Arthur, Betty White, Rue McClanahan, and Estelle Getty, and won multiple Emmy Awards. When Bea Arthur left the series, the show was retooled as the spin-off The Golden Palace (1992-1993), with the three remaining girls running a hotel. The Golden Girls cast appeared in The Earth Day Special, which included a segment featuring Kermit the Frog. Muppet Mentions *In the Golden Girls episode "The Truth Will Come Out," Rose is putting makeup on her granddaughter, Charlene. When Sophia comes up to tell them that the spaghetti is getting cold, Rose tells her that they are still in the middle of a makeup lesson. Sophia replies that she hopes Charlene can help because Rose wears more rouge than Miss Piggy. *In the Golden Palace episode "Tad," Blanche's mentally disabled brother, Tad, visits the hotel. As Rose and Tad are folding napkins, Rose ask what he does for fun and he replies that he likes to watch cartoons. He mentions that his favorite cartoons include Scooby-Doo and Muppet Babies. Rose replies that she also loves Muppet Babies and watches that show with her grandkids. References * In the Dinosaurs episode "Driving Miss Ethyl," Ethyl is expecting to be reunited with her friends Dorothy, Rose, and Blanche. * The Muppets Character Encyclopedia ''mentions that Real Old Tom likes ''Golden Girls reruns. Notes *Ethyl seeking Dorothy, Rose, and Blanche on Dinosaurs becomes an unintended in-joke in international dubs. In the German, Mexican, Spanish, and French dubs, the actress who dubbed Ethyl previously dubbed Sophia on The Golden Girls. Connections * Jack Black played the cab driver in The Golden Palace episode "Seems Like Old Times Part 2" * George Burns played himself in The Golden Palace episode "Say Goodbye, Rose" * Margaret Cho played Dr. Fong in The Golden Palace episode "One Old Lady to Go" * Tim Conway played Milton in The Golden Palace episode "Marriage on the Rocks with a Twist" * Ruby Dee played Viola Watkins in "Wham Bam Thank You, Mammy" * Paul Dooley played Isaac Q. Newton in "Love, Rose" and George Corliss in "Empty Nests" * Harold Gould played Miles Webber * Merv Griffin appeared as himself in "Questions and Answers" * Bob Hope appeared as himself in "You Gotta Have Hope" * Alan King played Mel Bushman in "Melodrama" * Harvey Korman played Bill in The Golden Palace episode "Marriage on the Rocks with a Twist" * Steve Landesberg played Dr. Halperin in "The Mother Load" and "The Monkey Show" (pts. 1&2) * David Leisure played Oliver in "Empty Nests" and Charlie Dietz in "Questions and Answers" * Hal Linden played John in "What a Difference a Date Makes" * Jessica Lundy played Janet Devereaux in "Home Again, Rose" * Robert Mandan played Stevens in "Great Expectations" * Cheech Marin played Chuy Castillo on The Golden Palace * Edie McClurg played Nurse DeFarge in "Beauty and the Beast" * Sam McMurray played Mr. Kane in "Cheaters" * Rita Moreno played Renee Corliss in "Empty Nests" * Richard Mulligan played Dr. Harry Weston in three episodes * Leslie Nielsen played Lucas Hollingsworth in "One Flew Out of the Cuckoo's Nest" * Stuart Pankin played Jacques De Courville in "Vacation" * Lonny Price played Hastings in "Mister Terrific" * Harry Shearer voiced George Bush in "The President's Coming" * Jeffrey Tambor played Dr. Stevens in "Sick & Tired" (part 1) * Quentin Tarantino played an Elvis Impersonator in "Sophia's Wedding" (part 1) * Alex Trebek appeared as himself in "Questions and Answers" * Dick Van Dyke played Ken in "Love Under the Big Top" * Nancy Walker played Angela in "The Sisters" and "Long Day's Journey Into Marinara" * Tom Whedon was a writer for the show * Fred Willard played Bob in "Dateline: Miami" External links * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References Category:TV Mentions